Diez Contra Uno
by Ann Reed Adler
Summary: Serie de one-shots no relacionados entre sí más allá del hecho de que incluyen a Gai Tsutsugami. / Guilty Crown pertenece a Production I.G. / Spoilers. / Para 10pairings. / 1: Yuzuriha Inori.


Inori nunca fue Inori así como Mana nunca dejó de estar muerta.

Era una verdad tan absoluta que dolía más de lo que hubiera podido soportar de detenerse a pensar en ello, por eso lo evitaba como si fuera la peste. Inori era una chiquilla ingenua pero increíblemente perceptiva que daría la vida por él. Inori le debía hasta su nombre, así que le regalaba lo que podía de vida.

Cuando Gai la encontró, estaba en una cápsula dentro de un camión blindado que pertenecía al GHL. La tenían atrapada dentro de un cuerpo y una consciencia que no fueron diseñadas para ser independientes, pero como si eso fuera poco, también la habían criogenizado. Si alguna vez Gai vio a Mana en aquella muchacha de aspecto menudo fue entonces, cuando el desconocimiento de esa situación lo hizo propenso a rememorar el resplandor de sus cabellos rosados bajo los rayos del sol, o la facilidad con que una sonrisa suya hacía que olvidara todo lo malo que alguna vez le sucediera, cuando las conspiraciones para gastarse bromas entre ellos o al hermano de Mana o los hermanos a él, era todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Gai.

No podía abrir la cápsula en ese momento, tal como le hubiera gustado. El apremio por completar la misión era más grande que sus deseos y Gai ya había estado liderando la resistencia el tiempo suficiente para saber que hay una delgada línea entre el bien personal y el bien común y los desastres que acarrea atravesarla. Tomar el camión estaba fuera de discusión: incluso si desactivaban los sistemas de rastreo sería imposible no llamar la atención cuando se desviaran de curso. Abandonarlo era el paso lógico que seguiría a tomarlo, y, de nuevo, aquello era inviable. Dejar a alguien atrás para que lo ubicara lo bastante alejado de la base no valía los riesgos que eso conllevaba para el desafortunado miembro que llevara a cabo la misión. Y no era imprescindible llevarse el camión, ni siquiera el remolque, completo.

La única solución, pues, era tomar la cápsula con un Endlave, completar la misión y retirarse. Como en dicha misión el único imprevisto fue ese reencuentro improbable, Gai ya tenía la mitad de sus fuerzas listas para movilizarse en cuanto acabó de decidirse. Los más rezagados, que cubrirían la retirada, tan solo esperaban que su líder saliera del camión para avanzar.

Gai se comunicó por radio con Ayase, una de las mejores pilotos, y le pidió que en cuanto lo viera salir, abriera el remolque con su unidad, tomara la cápsula que había dentro, se dirigiera a la base tan rápido como le fuera posible y una vez allí, aguardara a que él llegara para asegurarla. «Si mis cálculos son correctos —pensó—, el soporte vital de emergencia resistirá lo suficiente.» Para el caso de que no fuera así, prefirió no pensar en nada.

Tardaron menos de dos horas en llegar a la base y para entonces, todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral tan denso que prácticamente se podía ver, como una niebla en lo alto de una montaña. Ayase había sido una de las primeras en llegar, una muestra de su destreza e impecable testamento de sus habilidades como piloto, pese a haber sido una de los que se habían quedado atrás.

Todos miraban expectantes de la cápsula a Gai, de Gai a la cápsula, y de vuelta. Fue en el momento en que entró Shibungi a la nave derruida y abandonada que usaban como garaje que el hechizo en el que habían estado sumidos comenzó a disiparse para dar paso a un coro de preguntas, dimes y diretes que entretuvo a los Sepulteros el tiempo suficiente para que Gai se encaminara al Endlave de Ayase sin que le prestaran mucha atención. Ayase estaba descendiendo de la unidad cuando se quedó a medio camino, embobada con lo que le sorprendió no haber notado antes: había una chica en la cápsula, en posición fetal, como flotando en un sueño profundo y agradable del que no quisiera despertar.

Gai llegó pronto y comenzó a activar los mandos para abrir la cápsula, conocía lo suficiente a Ayase para saber que solo por el respeto que le tenía no lo insultaría al intentar ayudarla con su descenso. Cuando Ayase terminó de acomodar sus piernas en la silla de ruedas, rodeó el Endlave para situarse al costado izquierdo de Gai.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la chica, y –mentalmente– todos los presentes la acompañaron con la misma pregunta.

—Alguien a quien conocí hace mucho —respondió Gai de modo críptico sin apartar la mirada de los controles.

De un fluido movimiento se quitó su casaca y la tuvo lista para cuando el proceso de compensación térmica terminó; de unos sistemas de drenaje salió todo el líquido en el que Inori había estado congelada y la muchacha quedó recostada con poca gracia en la parte inferior de lo que había sido su prisión, luego, la cápsula se abrió con un ruido seco y desprendió más vapor de lo que la temperatura interior habría supuesto. Gai se acercó rápidamente para cubrir a la muchacha con su casaca y levantarla en brazos.

Todavía estaba medio inconsciente para cuando llegaron al improvisado cuartel.

Shibungi entró sin avisar e incluso antes de hacer conocida su presencia o su intención, Gai se encontraba tan ensimismado por la silueta que ocupaba casi la totalidad de su camastro que apenas se sorprendió cuando él habló.

—Como era de esperarse de ti —dijo despacio, saboreando la oportunidad de burlarse de Gai y tener razón en ello—, has convertido una operación crucial en un encuentro social.

—Estaba prisionera, la conozco, ni siquiera era una misión tan importante, la carga está intacta y… no podía dejarla ahí —contestó Gai de mala gana.

—¿Se puede saber de quién estamos hablando?

Shibungi sabía suficiente de su pasado para comprender lo que significaría encontrar a uno de los hermanos Ouma con vida, y eso traería más complicaciones de las que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

—Yuzuriha, Inori —respondió Gai no sospechando en ese momento, que para cuando ella despertara no tendría que convencerla de actuar de encubierto, ni pretender que aquél era su nombre.

Yuzuriha Inori sería su nombre, porque no tenía más recuerdos de los que tendría un niño de tres años y estaba convencida de que toda su vida la había pasado así: grandes periodos de inconsciencia seguidos de pequeños episodios de dolor y desorientación. Y además, quizás sí tuviera tres años.

Inori nunca fue Inori así como Mana nunca dejó de estar muerta.

Era una verdad tan absoluta que dolía más de lo que hubiera podido soportar de detenerse a pensar en ello, por eso lo evitaba como si fuera la peste.


End file.
